


Twist of Fate

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty McCree, Genji just wants everyone to be happy, Hanzo less so, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Noodle Dragons, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Hanzo arrives at Gibraltar shortly after Genji confronts him in Hanamura. He's managed to adapt well enough to the team. Six months later, in comes Jesse McCree. Outlaw, cowboy, ready for a place to call his own once more.The two discover they are soulmates but McCree isn't looking for a soulmate. Hanzo is patient as McCree figures out what exactly he wants.





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for way too long now. Writing in short bursts. I hope people enjoy, honestly I like writing angsty, insecure McCree. Angsty Hanzo is good too, I love writing that but seeing a slightly more stable Hanzo is fun too!
> 
> Like usual, not beta'd or anything so do bring any glaring mistakes to my attention!!
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything do let me know, sometimes I miss things!!

"Are you ok brother?" Hanzo scratched at his left pinky again in frustration. The thin red string had been moving erratically all day. 

"I am fine Genji. It's just my finger has been itching like mad." 

"You know what they say. A finger itch means it's time to get hitched" both snort at the absurdity of the phrase before Genji freezes.

"Wait. Has it just been today?" Hanzo nodded, turning to face his brother.

"Yes. Why?" Hanzo didn't like the grin he could imagine under Genji's mask with his chuckling.

"It could be your lucky day brother. Come, my friend should be arriving soon." 

*

A cowboy. 

With a name like Jesse McCree perhaps Hanzo should have expected as much. 

But still.

Lena is laughing loudly as she steps off the transport, McCree in the middle of some story of his recent travels. 

"And so I was right about ta shoot the bastard when-" McCree pauses, suddenly lifting his left hand and Hanzo does the same, a sudden tingling in his hand startling him. He briefly notes McCree's prosthetic, having to wonder what it must feel like for him.

The two men slowly face each other and the hangar is dead quiet as heads turn between the two. The thin red line glowing, highlighting their connection. 

Genji breaks first, doubling over wheezing. Hanzo snaps at him in Japanese while McCree does the same in English. 

"Holy shit! I was right!" 

Hanzo's ears are burning and McCree is interested in the floor beneath him, face hiding under his hat.

"Well, guess it's nice ta meet ya. Names Jesse McCree." After a moment, McCree faces Hanzo with an easy smile. Hanzo sees it as strained though and gives a small bow.

"Shimada Hanzo." McCree nods, sliding his left hand behind his back, as if trying to hide their connection. 

"I know we got plenty ta talk about, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go claim a room and call it a night." With that, Jesse McCree fled the room, a single duffle bag in hand and everyone could only watch on.

*

"He's avoiding you isn't he?" Hanzo nodded, sipping at his tea. It had been a week and Hanzo had barely seen the man. 

"It appears he is not comfortable with the idea of us being soulmates. Not that I can blame him but-" Genji cut him off with a click of his teeth.

"That is nonsense! Yes, Jesse was my good friend in Blackwatch but he refuses to even acknowledge you!" Genji spun and stormed out the kitchen, determined to find  
the cowboy. McCree saying anything would be better than this.

He finds him training, in the middle of yet another story he's telling to Hana and Lucio as he shoots dummy after dummy.

"So he puts his gun right to my head an-" McCree sees Genji and sighs. Hana and Lucio complain for him to continue but at seeing Genji stalk towards the cowboy, they quickly make themselves scarce.

"Hey Genji. How can I help-"

"Why are you avoiding my brother?" 

McCree only sighs, quickly turning back to his practice.

"Dunno what ya mean. Been busy since gettin' back on base is all." Which was true enough, in a sense.

"He is your soulmate!!" McCree's lip curls downward as he fans the hammer, taking small relief at seeing the training bots shatter.

McCree really doesn’t have a response so Genji continues, “what is it Jesse? I don’t know what you’ve been doing since, well, before now but something is obviously troubling you!” 

“What do ya want from me? I’m tired, been on the run too long. I’m sure your brothers a nice enough guy but can’t a man get settled before all that?” 

Genji opens his mouth but is cut off as Hanzo coughs.

“Genji, enough.” 

Genji scowls but leaves. He needs to meditate so he doesn’t use McCree as target practice.

“Apologies. It was not my intention to sick him on you.” Hanzo sees the way McCree tucks his left arm behind him, as if to hide their bond.

“That’s Genji for ya.” An uncomfortable silence falls and as McCree goes to resume shooting, Hanzo speaks.

“Is it because of what I, what I did to Genji?” McCree freezes in the middle of reloading, a bullet falling to the ground. 

Hanzo has certainly come a long way in the past few months in, reconciling with his brother but the sin, still and will forever, stand.

“Wha-? Oh, no. It’s not that.” A long time ago and it absolutely would’ve been. After meeting and his time with Genji in Blackwatch, Hanzo Shimada was a face he would’ve happily put a bullet into.

Now though...

“You do not sound certain but I will drop it for now. We do not need to become intimate overnight. Even soul mates take time to get to know each other.” With that,  
Hanzo goes and collects the stray bullet, offering it to McCree in the palm of his hand.

McCree slowly takes it, rolling it in his fingers as Hanzo gives a small bow and takes his leave.

The bullet feels hot in his hand, or perhaps that’s just the lingering sensation of Hanzo’s palm on his fingers.

*

McCree is slow to make an effort in at least saying good morning to Hanzo. Some mornings he even says it first.

“Good morning McCree.”

“Hm? Oh, mornin’ Hanzo.” 

The whole base feels more than sees the tension and mercifully decides to let them figure things out themselves.

Genji tries prodding both of them but Zenyatta finally gets him to relax in his efforts.

“Be at ease my student. They both have things they must work through before they even begin to think of their soulmate status.”

“Still master. This is nonsense and you know it.” Zenyatta chuckled, folding his hands in his lap.

“You cannot rush things like this. Both of them have gone so long without this. What is a few more months?”

“You think it will take so long?” Zenyatta hums noncommittally.

“That depends on them.”

~

It’s two weeks later that Hanzo stays up late training. It was another low period, no missions as Winston made sure things were going well in getting Overwatch truly back on its feet.

Infuriating but Hanzo couldn’t argue with the logic. It’s as he’s returning to his room he feels his tattoo heat up, his dragons appearing.

The last time they manifested on their own was when Hanzo arrived at Gibraltar and “reunited” with Genji.

The dragons let out a distressed cry, hovering above him and drifting down the hall.

Hanzo follows them, he can feel their unease in his bones. Whatever is bothering them is serious.

They lead him to the kitchen, hovering just out of sight. Hanzo can smell coffee and hears a few hiccuped breaths.

It’s McCree and Hanzo debates on entering the kitchen. The dragons zip in, startling McCree as they chirp. 

Damn impatient spirits. 

Hanzo begrudgingly enters the kitchen, McCree’s head whipping his direction. The dragons are draped across his shoulders, nuzzling McCree’s chin. 

Hanzo aches at seeing the dry tear streaks on McCree’s face, eyes red rimmed and puffy.

“Can I help you?” McCree had intended the statement to be laced with venom but he flinched at how down he sounded. Defeated.

“I was merely following them.” Hanzo gestures to the dragons snuggling around McCree. 

“Didn’ realize ya had two of ‘em.” McCree uses his left hand to try and pet them. On happily accepts that hand and the other snakes their way down to his flesh one.  
Wiggling under his palm until he gets the idea.

“It is very rare.” 

Smooth. Hanzo berates himself on his complete lack of social skills. Not that McCree is much better by the look of things.

“So uh, ya let these guys run around when ya think no ones around?” 

“They were drawn to you. They sensed your distress.” McCree freezes in his petting of the dragons, earning a few indignant huffs and hisses.

He knows the answer but it’s barely a whisper when McCree asks, “and why’s that?” 

“They have waited to meet you for a very long time. Seeing you in the hangar, they were overjoyed. Of course then you,” Hanzo lets the sentence end there. 

Hanzo goes to the stove, grabbing the kettle to start boiling water for tea. He certainly wasn’t going to bed anytime soon. McCree watches him for a while before speaking.

“Listen Hanzo. I never expected to actually meet my soulmate.” Hanzo finishes with his tea, taking a seat across from McCree. One of his dragons returns to him, running itself along Hanzo’s arm.

“We are in the same boat then.” 

McCree gazed into what was surely a cold cup of coffee by now. “I wanna get to know ya Hanzo but it’s just, I-“ 

“It’s been said meeting a soulmate can be like seeing light for the first time. After a lifetime alone, living in darkness, it is scary isn’t it?” 

McCree nodded, eyes staring past Hanzo. 

“I will not pressure you to think about it. If it is easier for you to pretend we aren’t or that I don’t exist, then so be it.” Hanzo stood, the dragon around McCree hissing in Hanzo’s direction.

The hiss in his ear snaps McCree back to the present.

“Seems this little guy doesn’t wanna go.” 

Hanzo pondered for a minute, knowing exactly what the dragon wanted.

“His name is Udon. He wishes to keep you company. Will you allow him to stay?” 

“One night won’t hurt will it?” McCree would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit more at ease with the slender blue noodle. 

“I do not think so. Good night McCree. Do try and get some sleep.” 

“Good night Hanzo.” 

~

One night turned into a mistake. At breakfast, Udon had claimed the cowboy and was a watchdog, hissing at those approaching.

“Udon, that is enough!” Hanzo scolded the dragon in Japanese but his hold on McCree did not waver.

“Time ya go back to your master buddy.” Udon batted at McCree’s hand, even hissing in Soba’s direction. 

Genji was clutching his stomach in pain as he hunched over the table.

He didn't have a clue how McCree ended up with the dragon but this was amazing.

Finally McCree sighs, taking the dragon gently in his hands, "listen Udon. I feel a lot better, promise. How bout I make ya a deal, next time I'm feelin' down, I'll come an' get ya."

The dragon takes a second to consider, finally nodding and returning to Hanzo. The two fade away and Hanzo sighs at feeling them return.

"He will hold you to that." McCree gives a chuckle as he sips his coffee. 

"Better not forget then." They both laugh before Hanzo turns to prepare some tea.

Genji can't stop his head from swinging between the two. They just had a simple conversation. Something only the two of them know about.

Progress!

*  
It's another two days and Hanzo is shocked to hear a timid knock on his door at one in the morning. He opens the door and blinks slowly at seeing McCree scratching the back of his head. Not quite as bad as before but he certainly looks rough.

"Heya Hanzo. It's uh, it's been a night and figured I might come an' see if-" He's cut off as a bright burst of light blinds them and soon Udon is all over the cowboy. Soba remains the dignified of the two, perched on Hanzo's shoulder.

"You cannot begin to imagine how happy he is right now." Hanzo can feel the dragons excitement. It makes him want to smile like a fool. Perhaps once McCree leaves.

"Glad to see ya too little buddy! Thanks Hanzo. I don' know why but I actually managed a bit of sleep last time." 

Hanzo gave a small bow, "think nothing of it. Do have a good night McCree."

McCree gives Hanzo a quick two finger salute before making his way back to his room. Udon nuzzles under his chin and McCree already feels exhausted. As he enters his room, he flops onto the bed, gently petting the dragon.

"Is it cause Hanzo's my soulmate you can comfort me?" He lifts his left arm, needing to disconnect it for the night. On the transport over, this left pinky had been on the fritz. Lots of twitching. 

He'd been afraid the damn thing had broken.

Instead, he'd met his 'soulmate.' 

Maybe there was something to that saying.

"Genji's older brother. Of all the people in this big wide world, your master is stuck with me as a soulmate." Udon let out a distressed chirp, putting two paws on McCree's chest and gazing into his eyes.

"I'm tryin' to pay your master some respect here! He certainly isn't what I expected from Genji's big bro."

The man looked good. McCree couldn't deny that. He hadn't even tried. 

Udon hopped on his chest, urging him to continue.

"Before I say anythin' else, this stays between us. Ya hear?" Udon nods, getting comfortable like a cat, walking on his chest in circles before finally plopping down.

Maybe it's the fact that Udon can't really respond McCree feels relaxed enough to talk about himself. 

Beats doing it alone like usual.

"I can see Hanzo's pretty well respected among the team. See him givin' Hana archery lessons, listenin' to Lucio's new music. Hell, think I saw him tradin' work out tips with Zarya." 

If he'd responded to the recall earlier, would he have been here to see Hanzo integrate? 

"You like that master a yours? Might be a dumb question but hey, a mans curiosity is a dangerous thing." 

Udon gave a yawn, licking McCree's chin.

"Gettin' tired buddy?" McCree felt his own eyes start to droop. There'd be time to question the mystical dragon in the morning.

That night he dreamt of sakura petals and clear skies.

*

After two weeks of a similar pattern, McCree starts making tea as he sips his own coffee. 

Udon was vigilant and gave pretty good instructions on making the tea exactly how Hanzo liked his. 

Various smacks or swishes of his tail. Tapping his claws to convey time. Clever little noodle.

The dragon was inseparable from McCree at night. He’d return to Hanzo come morning but the dragon was a good listener. McCree had even been able to start talking with Hanzo more. A bit of idle chitchat when Udon returned to Hanzo with Soba. Sometimes they’d chat during dinner. Hanzo was a pretty funny guy.

Hanzo meanders in with the rest of the breakfast crowd, eyes going wide at seeing McCree offering him a steaming mug.

Udon looks to Hanzo, bouncing slightly from his perch on McCree.

"Figure I owe ya somethin' for loanin' me Udon. Never had better sleep in my life." 

Hanzo quickly accepts the mug, unable to stop the blush rising, 

No one had made tea for him in a very long time. 

Especially not as a thank you.

Hastily he took a sip as he let out a muttered “thanks.” 

“I didn’t know your dragons had magic sleep powers?” Hana walked to McCree, offering her hand to Udon. The dragon eyed it wearily, giving it a small boop with his nose, remaining McCree’s ever vigilant guard.

“It isn’t anything like that.” 

Hanzo certainly wasn’t about to tell the truth of the matter. He himself hadn’t anticipated the soothing effects of the dragons on his soulmate.

“Everybody! I have good news!” Winston burst into the kitchen slightly out of breath.

“We’re need to help with a matter in Dorado! Everybody meet in the conference room ASAP!”

*

McCree was thrilled at the prospect of getting off base like this. Hanzo was also going which certainly had him feel at ease.

While he hadn’t practiced the archer himself, he’d seen some of his simulation scores and McCree was impressed.

Something he often wasn’t.

Remnants of Deadlock were most likely going to make a move on a weapon transport truck that was going through the area in a week.

“We have been asked to send our very best to provide backup security!”

Everyone gave a whoop. Time to break out the big guns and make an impression!

~

Things had been going well until the gang broke out bazookas. Seeing they were going to lose, they decided to go out with a bang. 

McCree hadn’t been watching his back. Old habits die hard of course.

Hanzo saw the enemy raise his bazooka, aiming for the wall McCree was running down. 

It felt like time slowed down. The pull of the trigger. Hanzo rushing from his position, having lost the high ground recently. Crashing into McCree right as the wall exploded. The blinding pain as rubble rained down upon him. 

The last thing before everything went dark, McCree screaming his name.

*

McCree was irritable the whole flight back. 

Angela had done what she could to sustain Hanzo but he’d taken most of the explosion. 

Pretty severe concussion, broken bones and heavy bruising. Maybe internal bleeding.

Aside from Hanzo, the mission had been a resounding success and the American government made a big public thanks to the work of the new Overwatch. They should be celebrating.

McCree gnawed on a cigar, not lighting it but the feeling of something to grind his teeth on was welcome.

Genji sat next to Hanzo, holding his brothers hand. McCree felt sick at seeing the red string. It taunted him. Genji had gestured for McCree to join him, a subtle nod of his head. 

McCree only pulled his hat down.

Once back at base, Angela rushed Hanzo to operate and Lucio followed to provide backup. 

McCree wandered for a few hours, smoking his cigars as fast as he could light them.

Grabbing a new bottle of whiskey, he absconded to the roof. 

He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping that night.

He’s unsure of how much time has passed but he hears the door to the roof slowly open.

“Whoever might be there, I’d ‘preciate bein’ left alone.” He figures it must be Genji.

“While I understand your desire for solitude, I must insist on staying. At least for a while.”

McCree spins his head, unable to believe its Zenyatta hovering his way. 

"Uh, sure thing." For some reason he'd feel guilty chasing the monk off. 

"There is much disquiet in your soul." 

"No shit." Ok, he was being rude but his patience was beyond worn out.

"You are allowed your frustration. I merely wish to give you the chance to empty your mind." 

"I appreciate the thought but I'd rather be alone." He lifted the whiskey bottle, intending that to be the end of things.

"You blame yourself." McCree froze, bottle nearly slipping from his fingers.

"It was not my intention to get involved. You two were making such progress on your own. However, after seeing him be injured in protecting you, I fear you will run."

McCree slowly turns the bottle in his hands, unable to deny that Zenyatta is right. The unspoken 'and not return' rings loud in his ears.

He turns to face the monk, "why do people even have soulmates?"

"I wondered if you might ask. Science has yet to really explain the phenomenon. The idea that two people are born to be together isn't something rationally explained."

"What do Shambali monks say bout them?"

"Many believe that you meet a soulmate when you need them the most. Some meet early on in life though many seem to find them at their lowest points."

"Seems kinda fucked up don't it? Not meetin' your better half 'til your at your worst?"

Zenyatta hums, taking a moment to take in the moon shining above.

"What is the old saying? 'If you cannot handle me at my worst, you do not deserve me at my best'?"

McCree laughs at that, "I mean, that don't make for the best first impression though."

"Perhaps not but how many cases of unrequited soulmates are there? I shall give you a hint, not many. Mostly due to unfortunate accidents that claim the lives of one."

McCree is silent, finally taking a swig of his drink. 

"I may not know Hanzo very well but I can say this, he would not want to see you like this." Zenyatta gives a small bow, leaving McCree to contemplate things.

As Zenyatta makes his way back to his room, he finds Genji waiting against the wall.

"You talked to Jesse then?"

"I did."

"So...?"

"The rest is up to him my student. I do think talking with me did him some good."

*

 

When McCree decides it's an acceptable time of morning, he makes his way down to the medbay. Angela looks as ragged as him but she reassures Hanzo is going to be  
fine.

"He took a lot of damage but now he just needs a lot of rest. I can't promise when he'll awaken."

"Always been a miracle worker Angie." 

"Flattery will get you no where Jesse."

McCree takes a deep breath, "go an' get some shut eye." She eyes the cowboy with raised eyebrows.

"I need to keep an eye on Hanzo's vitals." 

She was going to make this hard. Or she wanted him to say it. 

"I got it Angie. Doubt anythin'll happen anyhow. You always patch people up right." She cracks a smile, standing and raising her hands in surrender.

"Let me know the minute there is a change."

"Gotcha." Mercifully she leaves, giving McCree a pat on the shoulder.

McCree slides a chair next to the bed, hesitant to take one of Hanzo's hands.

"Hey Hanzo. I- look. I know ya can't hear me right now but, well, man's gotta say his piece. Maybe not everythin' but, I wanna do right by you."

Looking at Hanzo has his stomach in knots. His hair is splayed across the pillow, dark bruises under his eyes. He runs a gentle hand over the heavily bandaged torso.

"Even all beat ta hell, still look good." The past few hours and amount of whiskey flowing through his body finally catches up to him, he crosses his arms and leans onto the bed.

*

"Do not dare wake him." Who's that?

"Brother, he needs an actual bed." Genji? Who's he talkin' to?

"He has a point Hanzo." Angie? What's goin' on?

"I have tried several times and he refuses to budge. Udon also won't stand for it." McCree can hear a small hiss and he feels small paws on the top of his head.

Udon? 

Wait.

Hanzo??

McCree shoots up, sending the small dragon flying and squeaking in panic. He scans the room, almost laughing at the sight of everyone's wide eyes on him.

"Uh, hey." Udon scrambles up McCree's pants, chirping excitedly at seeing the cowboy awake.

"Apologies for waking you. You were sleeping quite soundly." 

"You told me you were going to watch him Jesse." Angela's tone is one thousand percent teasing and Genji chuckles as McCree feels his face heat up.

 

"Should we give you two some privacy?"

"Piss off Genji." 

"I believe that's our cue." Angela replaces Hanzo's IV before ushering Genji out of the room. 

The two sit in an awkward silence and McCree clears his throat.

"Listen Hanzo. I," Hanzo's eyes meet his and McCree looks away, "hell, this was easier when you were asleep."

Hanzo chuckled, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"You have something to say?"

"Now don't you go bein' mean."

"Speak McCree. I can hazard a guess, waking up to you nearly bruising my hand was a surprise." 

"Sorry bout that." McCree doesn't think his face can get any hotter. 

"Listen Hanzo. I still don't know how to approach this whole soulmate thing. But I, well, seein' you almost die for me... Can we start over? Give things a shot?"

Hanzo is silent, face neutral as he continues staring at McCree. Soba stares at Hanzo, Udon glued to McCree.

McCree is shifting in his seat uncomfortably when Hanzo finally speaks, "I will have you know, I also don't know the first thing about what it means to be soulmates. I believe it is left up to interpretation for a reason."

"Yeah? That's a relief." Both men chuckle when Hanzo lets out a small "ah."

"Though, it seems odd to completely start over. You have slept with my dragon after all." 

McCree sputters as Hanzo laughs louder, pain be damned. Angela won't be too upset if he reopened his wounds right?

~2 Months Later~

"Genji! They're being gross again!!!" Hana leaves the table she was sitting at, McCree practically draped against Hanzo. McCree sticks his tongue out at her, waggling his left pinky.

"Do not come to me. I wanted them to be happy like this!" Honestly, when Hanzo first told him McCree was willing to try, he'd nearly cried. Seeing them get so close so fast was almost too much for his poor heart to take.

His best friend from Blackwatch and older brother would finally, truly be happy.

Even if that meant having to witness their sap. 

They were adorable though.

McCree adored physical contact and Hanzo was more than happy to oblige the cowboy.

"Aren't there rules to being so gross?"

"I should hope not." Hana gapes at Hanzo as he leans up and draws McCree into a deep kiss. 

Genji laughed at seeing Hana's face twist in disgust, everybody else going about getting their breakfast.


End file.
